


a Valentine's day in Q's life

by q00kies



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Domesticity, Eating Together, Fluff, Interactive Fiction, M/M, The Pocky Game, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Visual Novel, so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q00kies/pseuds/q00kies
Summary: Fangame | Help Q set up the perfect Valentine’s day date with Bond.The sequel to 7 days in Q’s life, but you don’t need to have played it to play this one.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	a Valentine's day in Q's life

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave a comment or a kudo! Hope you will enjoy this one as much as 7 days.

> THREE ENDINGS with only one true ending.

> Short gameplay, two easter eggs.

> Special thanks to soufflegirl91 for doing a beta of my work and to [artificial.music](https://soundcloud.com/artificial-music/) for letting me use their wonderful work.

[DOWNLOAD ](https://q00kies.itch.io/v-day)


End file.
